The present invention relates to wheel assemblies and, in particular, it concerns a wheel assembly for allowing a container to roll in one of at least two rolling directions.
It is known to provide integral or attached wheel assemblies to facilitate moving heavy or cumbersome containers. A particularly simple and cost effective example is a snap-fit wheel assembly, typically made from plastic, in which a wheel snaps into a socket.
A disadvantage of existing snap-fit wheel assemblies is that they are limited to a single fixed wheel position corresponding to only one rolling direction. As a result, a design choice of wheel orientation must be made before manufacture, limiting the usefulness of the resulting product.
There is therefore a need for a simple snap-fit wheel assembly which allows a container to roll in one of at least two non-parallel rolling directions.